Loose (hair)strands of power
by Sonnie Celanna
Summary: AU One for All was already incredibly overpowered, Midoriya knew that. What he didn't know was one of the side effects of it could be, as he was the first users to ever tap into One for All's sister quirks potential. AKA Midoriya gets everyones quirks via ingesting their hair. Chaos ensues.


Aizawa yawned as he rose from his spot on the perfectly comfortable floor of his classroom. He looked around to see it completely empty and sighed as he stood up to check the time. '6:45. School's out.'

Class 1-A had left him be to his rest, months of experience having taught them it was the best thing to do. The man considered just burrowing back into his sleeping bag when his eyes roamed over a note on his desk. Curiosity peaked he went to check.

_'Mister Aizawa_

_We must inform you that the "Midoriya Situation" has escalated to quite dramatic degrees. Be careful when you awaken!_

_Be sure to take your capture scarf with you, as a few have even begun to give prime a challenge._

_\- Class President Iida and Vice Class president Yaoyorouzu'_

The pro blinked as he held the letter in his hand, walking to the window to look outside.

On the school grounds, hundreds upon hundreds of clones of his student Izuku Midoriya were lined all over.

"WE ARE LEGION. WE ARE ALL. RESITANCE IS FUTILE. ANOTHER STOCK GENRIC PHRASE!"

"I don't get payed enough for this shit…" Aizawa muttered as he contemplated returning to sleep once more.

* * *

_Sometime prior_

* * *

"God I love these lunches lunch rush makes! They're so good!" Uraraka exclaimed as she shovelled more food into her mouth. Only Midoriya was sat beside her, as the only one who could stand her messy eating. Iida, Todoroki and Asui stayed a chair length away from her at all times.

It wasn't anything major to the boy, who had once sat with Bakugou of all people who used to be one of the messiest eaters alive so he could handle it as he plucked up a dumpling in his chopsticks.

He failed to notice the loose strand of hair that had fallen from his friends head onto his food as he placed it into his mouth. Coughing slightly he forced down the dumping as he noticed a tickling in his throat.

"Are you ok, Midoriya?" Iida asked as he turned his head towards him.

"Fine, think I just got a hair or something." The boy said and Uraraka blushed slightly.

"That might have been my fault actually….sorry."

"It's fine…just….lost my appetite now..." The boy said as he placed down his chopsticks, opting instead to just participate in a conversation with his friends.

Little did the once powerless boy know, he had just opened the floodgates to the true power of his quirk.

* * *

_2 Hours Later_

* * *

"Alright listen up! I am not wanting another Hiroshima incident when you go to hero training today, Bakugou!" Aizawa warned with a scowl, and the class shuddered remembering the amount of collateral the blonde had caused the previous day. "I trust there will be no other incidents either when you arrive, if you value your place at U.A."

The class quickly nodded to show their understanding, the intense gaze of the pro making them just as nervous as ever. Midoriya leaned over to grab his bag as everyone packed up and that's when the first "incident" occurred.

His fingers were laid upon his bag when he noticed odd protrusion at his fingertips, causing him to quickly retract his hand and inspect it. Five little odd pink pads not unlike Uraraka's had appeared, throwing the boy for a loop.

CRASH

"Midoriya?! What's going on with your bag?!" Iida asked in surprise and the greenette was brought out of his confused daze as he looked up to see his bag floating upwards, somehow having torn apart the roof on its ascent.

"Midoriya , when i said no incidents at the hero training class, i didn't mean have one here." Aizawa said as he massaged his temples. Midoriya did the first thing he could think of and copied the technique he had seen his friend use many times before, placing his hands together and watching the bag suddenly plummet back onto the desk before the ground beneath collapsed and the bag as well as his desk disappeared into the lower floors. Blinking once in surprise he ignored the many confused stares as he turned on his heels and marched to Uraraka.

"Deku wha-HEY!" The girl complained slightly when grabbed her hand out of nowhere but her complaints quickly died down when she saw that the new pads on the boys fingers were exactly like hers. "The heck?!"

"God dammit...Midoriya, go home." Aizawa commanded and the greenette nodded.

"You're right, i'll go to the infirmary right away."

* * *

"So basically...This is a super weird side effect of your particular version of One for All." All Might explained, a look of wariness and excitement in his eyes. "For some reason, any hair or really any DNA you ingest will make the quirk of that person fuse into you and be amplified by one for all."

"So...Is there a limit?" Midoriya asked, an innocent look upon his face. All might closed his eyes as he carefully picked his next words.

"N-no, probably. My boy? You're not going to try to get more-" His eyes opened and he saw nought but an empty chair before him. "And he's gone."


End file.
